particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ahmed Zaman Amirmoez
Ahmed Zaman Amirmoez (b. August 11th, 3440) is a Jakanian politician who is the current Minister of Internal Affairs of Jakania. He was appointed to the position on September 1st, 3472 by Prime Minister John S.N Casper. Born in Wakanda in Nilaka. Amirmeoz currently is a member and current Secretary for Political Security of the Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party which is a constituent party of the National Revolutionary Council. Ahmed is also a member of the Ba'athist partys Military Bureau, Coordinating Bureau and Central Committee. Bio Amirmoez was born August 11th, 3440 in Wakanda, Jakania. Amirmoez earned his B.A in Political Science from Jakanian State University in Wakanda and his Ph.D in International Relations from the Abd-al-Aziz University. Political career Amirmoez joined the ba'ath party in 3460 and joined the Military Bureau on August 4th, 3461. He eventually climbed the ranks of the military bureau before being appointed Secretary of Political Security for the party on November 19th, 3466. Amirmoez served as the National Revolutionary Council's candidate for the position of Minister of Internal Affairs, he was appointed to this position on September 1st, 3472. Activities as Internal Minister Amirmoez immediately set out to strengthen the Internal Ministry as best that he could. Amirmoez conducted a reform of the ministry and within days he had split the General Intelligence Directorate (Jakania) from the Armed Forces of Jakania and made it a sole independent organization. Shortly after that there was a bombing outside the gate of the internal affairs headquarters killing 16 and injuring 60. Amirmoez shortly announced after a brief press conference on the the bombing that the entire ministry would be reformed and called for the Minister of Finance to grant the ministry the funds necessary to ensure that things never happened again. Amirmoez is known to have engaged the Turjak people in covert operations as a member of the Ba'ath party. Usman Joakim Basir, a known Turjak nationalist has become a favored target of Amirmoez as he is of the most vocal and well connected Turjaks. Amirmoez was responsible for the creation of the Coordinating Bureau in September 3470 of the Ba'ath party which is responsible for ensuring loyalty, disciple and adherence to the rules of the party. Amirmoez was made Chairman of the Coordinating Bureau thus earning him a seat on the powerful Central Committee of the party. In September 3473 Amiroez was accused of having setup the Hama (protection in Majatran) a ba'athist paramilitary to be used primarily in the Borenu and Sonhata Governorates against the Turjaks. Amirmoez denies these accusations and has stood to defend his party as well as the National Revolutionary Council. In recent months Ahmed has come into conflict with the Secretary-General of the party, Tayeb Bahij Samara, over policies and implementation of policies throughout the nation. This has caused a growing divide between pro-Ahmed supporters and pro-Tayeb supporters. In early October 3473 Sajjad Abd-al-Rahman Mohammed and Ahmed exchanged words outside the Jakanian Executive Building in front of the press, leading some to believe that the fragile coalition might not hold together. Qadir Hamid Albaf, Chairman of the National Revolutionary Council condemned them both and stated that coalitions are tough and all parties must compromise. As the religious and secular groups further divided in Jakania the Ba'athist party and Ahmed were blamed for the assassination attempt on the Minister of Environment and Tourism Sajjad abd-al-Rahman Mohammed; some have speculated that the Hama may have been involved. Ahmed was responsible for the merger between the Ba'athist and Union Party, another member of the National Revolutionary Council. This was done behind the back of the Secretary-General which furthered animosity within the party. Ranks *Lieutenant General (Ministry of Internal Affairs - September 1st, 3472) Category:Jakanian politicians